God, Life Sucks
by writerbabe21
Summary: Nancy receives some shocking news while visiting the Hardys.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.  
  
This story is mainly Nancy and Frank, I just have a hard time writing Joe. He will have some parts though don't worry. Also, the characters won't be exactly like the books.  
Ch1  
  
Nancy grimaced as she changed into clothes suitable for the return of the Hardy's Aunt Gertrude. Aunt Gertrude was rarely a fun person.  
  
Fenton and Laura had driven to pick her up while she Frank and Joe got ready for the dinner.  
  
Unfortunately, Fenton and Laura weren't able to be at the dinner to control Gertrude, and Gertrude was rarely nice to Nancy.  
  
Nancy normally didn't push Gertrude's buttons, but tonight she was stressed and tired, and she wasn't feeling very well.  
  
She was in Bayport on a case with Frank and Joe. The case involved some kidnappers no one had been able to catch. They had been working around half a month, since Nancy had arrived following the case.  
  
What Frank and Joe didn't know was that she had been one of the victims two weeks before she had come. The only one to escape unharmed. The only one to escape and live.  
  
Nancy shuddered as the thought went through her head. Quickly, she pushed the thought out and grabbed a notepad.  
  
A knock echoed lightly. "Come in," she said. The door opened and Frank emerged.  
  
"Aunt Gertrude and my parents will be back any minute," he announced. "You ready?"  
  
" To face your aunt who hates me for no apparent reason?" Nancy sighed. "Sure,"  
  
* * *  
  
"Young people should not be involved with mysteries. Nobody should be involved in mysteries," Gertrude stated. "It's too dangerous. Especially girls," she added for Nancy's benefit. "Nobody should go traipsing around like little animals causing mischief," she paused. "Nancy what are you writing?"  
  
Nancy looked up. "Nothing," she flipped the pages to some blanks.  
  
"Let me see," Gertrude pursed her lips.  
  
Nancy held up the notebook and flipped pages, personally going to the blank pages.  
  
Joe suppressed a smirk as it was clear that Nancy had been writing something. Frank shot her a look that said "stop whatever you're up to".  
  
"Very well," Gertrude sighed. "Now where was I?"  
  
Nancy flipped back to where she was writing. "Gertrude: What have you three been up to? Frank: We're still working on that case. Gertrude: Young people should not be involved with mysteries," Nancy was interrupted by Joe's raucous laughter. Frank glared along with Gertrude.  
  
"I suppose you find this funny Nancy," Gertrude said icily.  
  
"The fact that you can't remember what you were saying two minutes ago?" Nancy asked rhetorically. " Yes, I do find that very funny. So does Joe apparently,"  
  
This shut Joe up.  
  
"I expected better of you, Nancy Kamea Drew," Gertrude scolded.  
  
Nancy winced at the use of her middle name. Gertrude continued. "I can only imagine what you're father would say, were he here. You take after your mother so much it's scary. That's how she got killed you know. Causing mischief and traipsing around,"  
  
"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry," Nancy stated. She stood and placed a crumpled napkin on the table. Then she hurried upstairs and locked herself in her guest-room.  
  
* * *  
  
It wasn't a lie. Nancy really didn't want to eat. "I feel like total shit," she muttered. Though she hardly ever swore, she wasn't shocked at the word coming out of her mouth. She was too busy throwing up.  
  
She glanced at her watch, it was only a 7:30. * I wonder if that clinic I saw the other day is open* she thought.  
  
Nancy had a rough idea what was wrong, but she didn't know how she got it. She sure as hell wasn't about to buy what would tell her. Everyone in this town knew the Hardys and knew she was staying with them. Word would get around very quickly. Besides, she might not even be right. The clinic was the only answer.  
  
* * *  
  
She had just finished scrawling a note to Frank and Joe that read, "Out for a walk. Be back in a while."  
  
Nancy had unlocked the door to the room ten climbed down the trellis.  
  
Slowly she walked around the town she was becoming familiar with, towards the clinic, stopping every once in a while to overcome waves of nausea.  
  
Finally she reached the clinic and was thrilled to see it was open. As she entered the building she had to grab the wall to keep from falling to the floor.  
  
Almost instantly an African-American doctor walked up. Nancy guessed she was about 45. "Honey you look horrible," she said.  
  
"I feel worse," Nancy mumbled. "But I'm sure there are people who need your help more than me Ma'am,"  
  
"At this hour, in this town?" The doctor laughed. "The only serious cases we get at this hour a from the Hardy Household. And don't call me Ma'am unless I have a broken hip and am lying in a bed at Sunnyview Retirement Home,"  
  
"I'd laugh about the Hardy Household comment but that probably wouldn't feel so good," Nancy half-smiled.  
  
"Why, you know them?"  
  
"They're pretty good friends of mine,"  
  
"Let's go into the exam room and see what's wrong with you. My name's Adelle,"  
  
Adelle led Nancy into an exam room and had her sit on the bed. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I haven't felt very well since this morning. It's gotten progressively worse,"  
  
"Have you had any signs of fever?" Adelle questioned. Nancy shook her head. "Coughing?" Head shake. "Sneezing?" Movement of the head in a vertical direction. "I'm going to take a blood sample and run a few tests. I can get some basic information from you until I can get a copy of your records from your physician while the test is being run,"  
  
"How'd you know I wasn't from around here?" Nancy asked. She winced as she Adelle put the needle in her arm.  
  
"Everyone from this town knows that thing about the Hardys ," Adelle smiled. "Besides I know every teenage girl in this town and I've never seen you," she paused. "I'm going to put this test in and I'll be right back to get the information,"  
  
* * *  
  
Adelle came into the room with a sad look on her face after going to get the test results. "Honey, there's some good news, and some bad news," she sat on the edge of the bed where Nancy was now lying. "The good news is you're going to have a baby. The bad news is from what you've told me, you aren't going to have much help raising it,"  
  
Nancy nearly fainted. "I think I'm going to head back to where I'm staying if that's all right," she stated weakly.  
  
"Of course it is," Adelle smiled. "I'm going to give you the number here in case you have any problems while your in town,"  
  
"Thanks," Nancy smiled. She stood. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Didn't you know? This is a free clinic?"  
  
Nancy noticed Adelle was lying, but didn't say anything. "Thanks again for everything, Adelle," she walked out to the lobby, put 40 dollars one the front desk, and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Nancy had climbed the trellis to get into her room, not willing to face Gertrude, Joe, and Frank.  
  
Now she was lying on her bed crying, thinking of what to do.  
  
"Nancy?" she heard Frank's voice ask from the doorway. "When did you get back?" he then noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?" he moved into the room.  
  
Nancy wiped her eyes and sat up. "Nothing's wrong," she muttered.  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to buy that?" Frank asked.  
  
"It was worth a shot," Nancy murmured.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Frank asked again sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"It's a long story," Nancy warned.  
  
"I'm prepared," Frank said.  
  
"Well first of all, I really didn't feel good when I said that to Gertrude," Nancy began. "And I couldn't figure out what was wrong. You know I'm conscious of my health,"  
  
But you're stubborn as hell when you get poisoned," Frank tired to lighten the mood.  
  
"That was only twice and we were really close to catching the bad guys," Nancy said.  
  
(AN: The "only twice" thing is to my knowledge, i.e. the supermysteries that I've read.)  
  
"Anyway I went to a clinic I saw when I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Then Adelle, the doctor that was there, couldn't figure it out so she ran a blood test," Nancy stopped.  
  
"What did it say?" Frank questioned.  
  
"T-the test said that I-I'm pregnant,"  
  
Frank just pulled Nancy into a hug, unsure what else to do. After a minute he asked, "When are you going to tell Ned?"  
  
"That's the problem," Nancy sighed. "As far as I can remember, I'm a virgin," 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.  
  
I'm so sorry about the delay!!!!!!!!!!!! My computer was broken. Please forgive me. *Gives puppy dog eyes*  
  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!! I'm glad people find my story so enjoyable.  
  
Now, since I have already kept you waiting for so long. I'll give you the next chapter.  
  
Ch2  
  
"Then the test was wrong," Frank said.  
  
"It's not," Nancy protested. "I know my body and deep down, I know the test was right,"  
  
"How did it happen then?" Frank questioned. There was silence. "Is there a possibility you were. and are blocking it out?"  
  
"NO!" Nancy quietly exclaimed. (Yeah, I know, it's an oxymoron) "My dad would tell me. Bess, George, or Ned would tell me. I'd remember staying in the hospital. I'd know if that happened. Someone would tell me. I know they would. At least I think they would," realization hit Nancy like a ton of bricks. "Oh, god," Her hands began to shake. "What if you're right? What if?" She was unable to finish.  
  
"Nancy," Frank said. "There could be hundreds of explanations that we're not even thinking of. Don't get too upset," he paused glancing at the look on Nancy's face. "OK, there's only really one explanation, but I'm trying to cheer you up in a situation that I've never been in before and we're both extremely nervous about it so just bear with me,"  
  
Nancy cracked a small smile. "Has anyone ever told you you're the nicest guy on the planet?"  
  
They remained silent for a minute. Then she stood.  
  
"Where are you going?" Frank asked.  
  
"Back to River Heights," Nancy sighed. "I can't stay on the case obviously, and if I stay I'll be way too much of an inconvenience. Besides all the people I need to tell are in River Heights,"  
  
"You shouldn't go alone," Frank stated.  
  
"You have to stay one the case," Nancy countered. "I'll call you when I reach my house. That should be about ten hours from now,"  
  
"Wait till tomorrow morning," Frank suggested.  
  
"If I wait I'll have to explain to everyone while I'm leaving,"  
  
"I have an idea. You go to sleep and I'll wake you up so you can leave before everyone gets up,"  
  
"I guess," Nancy sat down. "What am I going to do?" she blurted.  
  
"Nan, it'll be fine. No one's going to not help you. You didn't do anything wrong. Everything will be perfect,"  
  
* * *  
  
Nancy's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the sudden light.  
  
Instantly she glanced over at the clock. It read 8:30 AM.  
  
Anger built up inside of her realizing what Frank had done. Quickly she hopped out of bed and hurried out of her guestroom.  
  
Downstairs she saw Frank reading a newspaper by himself.  
  
"How could you let me sleep in?" she asked rather loudly. "You told me you'd wake me up in time for me to leave without having to explain why,"  
  
Frank looked up from his paper. He had known this was coming. "Nancy, you knew I wasn't going to let you leave just like that. You're not stupid,"  
  
"It doesn't matter if I knew you wouldn't or not! I trusted you!" Nancy exclaimed.  
  
"I know you did," Frank sighed. "But last night you weren't thinking rationally.  
  
"Oh and if you were in this situation you'd be thinking rationally?" Nancy questioned.  
  
"There's no possible way I could be in this situation," Frank pointed out.  
  
"Fine. If you were a GIRL and you were in this situation," Nancy reiterated.  
  
"Nancy I wouldn't know how I would act. I haven't been in a situation like this," Frank tried to remain calm.  
  
"You're telling me you've never had a single thing happen to you that's threatened your entire future?" she didn't give Frank a chance to respond. "Of course not. Frank Hardy has never had a single thing that could threaten his future happen to him1"  
  
"Nancy that's not fair," Frank said.  
  
"You want to know what's not fair?!" Frank gave her a look that said, "don't continue." Nancy didn't pick up on it. "What's not fair is that I've always gotten the short end of the stick. I barely knew my mom! And my dad is still battling cancer. I've lived with an abusive uncle, and now I'm pregnant!"  
  
Frank looked behind Nancy. He motioned for Nancy to turn around.  
  
She didn't want to, because she was so angry, but the look on Frank's face was so urgent she complied.  
  
Her hand flew to her mouth. Standing before her was a slack-jawed Joe Hardy.  
  
That's all.  
  
Just in case you don't know. I made the entire whole abusive uncle, dad with cancer bit up.  
  
Please review! 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
As a response to some of your concerns, yes Joe does turn out to be helpful and very supportive. But when you read the first line of this chapter, remember everyone has their initial shock reactions.  
  
On with the chapter.  
  
Ch3  
  
"You're pregnant?" Joe asked. "No way. No fucking way,"  
  
"Pardon me if I leave to go get my things so I can leave in total mortification," Nancy quickly pushed past Joe and hurried upstairs, a look on her face that screamed "I'm about to burst into tears,"  
  
After she left Frank was very serious when he said, "And the pregnancy hormones just keep on coming,"  
  
"I screwed up big time just now didn't I?" Joe looked at his brother.  
  
"I did worse," Frank admitted. "She'd probably want to talk to you more than me"  
  
There was a silence between the two brothers for a brief moment.  
  
"So, Nancy's pregnant," Joe said. Frank nodded. "Ned's?" Frank shook his head. "You guys didn't happen to. you know, and not tell anyone did you?"  
  
"NO!" Frank exclaimed. "You know that would never happen,"  
  
"Then what did happen?" Joe questioned.  
  
"We think she was raped. She doesn't remember ever having sex,"  
  
"And no one ever told her?"  
  
Frank nodded somberly.  
  
"What did you do to make her yell at you?"  
  
"Last night I found her crying in her room. She told me she was pregnant and started packing. I told her to go to sleep and that I'd wake her up in the morning so she could leave without having to explain to anyone. So she went to bed and this morning, I didn't wake her up,"  
  
"Not smart. Then again, what I said earlier wasn't so smooth,"  
  
"No duh," Frank muttered. After another moment of silence he said, "Maybe I should go up and apologize,"  
  
"Or maybe you shouldn't," Joe shot down the idea. "Nancy defiantly needs to cool down. It would be better if I went up and apologized,"  
  
"And you would know this how?"  
  
"It's a gift,"  
  
* * *  
  
Joe walked up to Nancy's door and quickly knocked. A strained quiet voice answered. "Who is it?"  
  
"Nancy it's me, Joe," he replied.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you or your brother," Nancy yelled.  
  
"Nancy, I just want to apologize. I acted like a jerk downstairs. I feel horrible. Granted, not as horrible as Frank feels, but I feel bad just the same,"  
  
There was a short silence before the door in front of the blond boy opened. "Come on in," Nancy sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry about my reaction downstairs. I was--"  
  
"Shocked that this could happen to someone you know so well, and that it happened at all," Nancy interrupted. "I know. And you don't owe me an apology. You had an initial reaction. Everyone does. I just haven't prepared myself for every possible reaction,"  
  
"What?" Joe asked. "Nancy the only reaction you should have to prepare yourself for is one of congratulations and happiness,"  
  
"Joe don't you get it? This isn't how it was supposed to happen. In my head I've said the exact same thing hundreds of times. I'm supposed to go to Yale in the fall. I don't know if you've noticed, but they frown upon illegitimate pregnancies!  
  
"I can fully say goodbye to my ever getting a detective's license. Taking care of a kid is a full-time job, and I can't put my child in danger like that.  
  
"And don't get me started on my dad. He's really a firm believer in the whole sex after marriage thing. What do you think he's going to say when he finds out I'm not going to college because I'm pregnant. And that it's not even my boyfriend's baby! I'm sure that will go over well!"  
  
"Nancy!" Joe shouted. "Will you just shut up for a second?" he paused. "Thank you. First of all, you have to calm down and stop losing your cool about every little thing. Despite what's going through your mind right now, you don't want that little detective inside you to die.  
  
"Second, you were raped. If your dad can't understand that this pregnancy isn't your fault then he doesn't deserve his law degree.  
  
"Third, there are so many ways you could still go to college I'm not even going to go over them. The point is, Nancy, right now, you have nothing to be sorry about, and the only thing you should be worrying about is the baby's and your own health. You understand?"  
  
* * *  
  
"What's all this yelling about?" Laura Hardy sat up in her bed.  
  
Fenton, popped his head in from the room's adjoining bathroom. "I've only heard bits and pieces," he answered. "I can't tell what's going on,"  
  
"Fenton James Hardy don't you lie to me," Laura responded. "You know very well know that I know the wall between that bathroom and the guestroom is paper thin. You've heard every word of what's going on,"  
  
Fenton sighed. "Nancy was apparently raped and is pregnant. Frank and Joe both said something they shouldn't have. She's very upset,"  
  
"That's terrible. The poor thing. I suppose now wouldn't be a good time to tell her that last night her father called to say his fiancé's pregnant," Laura stated.  
  
"Or to tell the boys that Joe is no longer going to be the youngest,"  
  
That's the end. I have no clue about the Hardy's parents ages, but in this fic, they are young enough to have a child, as is Carson's fiancé.  
  
Please review. 


End file.
